Monitoring fluid levels is important in a wide variety of systems and mechanisms. For example, in many fluid systems, fluid level in a reservoir achieves a static level when the fluid is not in use, and a dynamic level lower than the static level when in use, such as when it is cycled through a system by a pump. Maintaining appropriate static and dynamic levels may be important to system efficiency and function. In one such system, an automotive engine, regular oil changes are necessary for proper maintenance. An oil level sensor may be incorporated into the vehicle to alert the driver when oil needs to be added.